


But there was happiness because of you.

by scxntila



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scxntila/pseuds/scxntila
Summary: After months of being broken up because Amy left for California, she finally comes back to the store and faces Jonah.
Relationships: Amy Dubanowski & Jonah Simms, Amy Dubanowski/Jonah Simms
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	But there was happiness because of you.

You could feel the excitement in the breakroom on this Monday morning. Amy was coming back on behalf of Corporate, and everyone was eager to see her. Everyone but Jonah. He didn’t know how he felt about it since he had heard the news a few days ago. They hadn’t talked since she left for California and things were going to be awkward, he knew it. So he sat there, quiet, as his coworkers were talking about how happy they were that she was coming to visit them, while whispering about how sad Jonah had been since they broke up.  
Amy walked in the room, and was the first one to speak.

“Hello, everyone. I’m so happy to see you again!” Said Amy, with a big smile on her face.  
“Are you really happy to see ‘everyone’?” Replied Sandra, glancing at Jonah not so subtly.  
“Yes, Sandra. Everyone.”

Jonah remained silent the whole time. He could not even look at Amy. He did when she walked in the room, but he felt his heart squeeze so hard that it was just easier to pretend she was not standing there in front of him for the first time in months. But what he could not see was everyone staring at him. It was after a long 30-second silent that he realized something was happening. He looked around, his eyes wide opened, and asked what was happening. 

“You’re not going to say anything back?” Asked Glenn.  
“Oh… I’m- I’m happy to see you too.” Muttered Jonah, trying his best to look at Amy. 

She smiled at him, and he looked away. She pretended to ignore it and tried to continue with the meeting, but was cut off by a very excited Sandra.

“You two are finally reunited and will get back together! I am so happy.”  
“We’re not going to get back together, Sandra. I’m only here for work.” Replied Amy, sighing.  
“But, what if you realize that you made a mistake and that you’re meant to be?”  
“ We are not meant to be, Amy made that pretty clear when she left.” Said Jonah, very distinctly this time. 

A global exclamation came from the room. Amy was staring at Jonah, and once he looked up he realized what he had said, not knowing he had said that out loud. 

“I didn’t mean it like that! I’m fine that she went to California without me. That way- That way we didn’t start a life together that wasn’t meant to last! It’s all good. I’m fine. It’s fine. Amy is clearly fine as well. Everyone moved on so let’s just do our jobs and… move on.”

He took a sip of his coffee and stopped talking for the rest of the meeting.  
Amy finally went on with the meeting, not replying to anything Jonah said. She did glance at him multiple times while talking. Their eyes met a few times but kept looking away after an awkward moment, because they didn’t know how to look at each other anymore. They used to be able to get lost in each other's eyes for minutes, and now they could not bear looking for more than a second. 

After the ten-minute long meeting, everyone went to work and Jonah disappeared in the store, when Amy was hoping they could talk. But he was avoiding her. Of course he was avoiding her, she broke his heart and moved out when they had planned for months to leave together. After everything he proved himself ready to do for her, after every single one of their adventures, he still didn’t understand how she didn’t see him proposing coming. And as much as he tried to understand, as much as he told himself that everything was fine, he would get even sadder. Because he could not stop thinking about it, about her. He had everything, and he lost it all in a second. He tried to date, but no one he went out with could compare to what he had found with Amy, and he wasn’t sure if he would ever find someone as special to spend the rest of his life with. “The rest of our lives”, that’s something Amy actually said to him once, and yet she still said no, and he could not wrap his head around it. 

Jonah spent the day working wherever Amy was not, and when he would see that she was close, he would do his best to go the other way without her seeing him. He hid around the store so much that he ended up in the storage, away from everybody else. Meanwhile, Amy asked around where Jonah was, because all she had been waiting to do was talk to him. She needed to talk to him. She finally decided to ask Garrett, after trying to avoid him. He was Jonah’s best friend, and she was scared of what he was going to tell her. But she had to do it anyway. She headed over to Customer Service, and he stared at her until she started talking.

“Hey, Garrett! How are you?” Asked Amy, a big smile on her face to show that she was happy to see him.  
“What do you want?”  
“Nothing! I’m just checking in, see how my old friend is doing. How things are going. What’s new with you, tell me everything!”  
“I’m doing good if you really care.”  
“Good! Great! That’s awesome, I’m so glad to hear that. And, um.. how’s- how’s Jonah?”  
“Well you heard him this morning: he’s fine.”  
“Then why is he avoiding me?”  
“Amy, come on. Of course he is not fine. He misses you, and he’s heartbroken. He keeps pretending he isn’t but, trust me, I have never seen him this sad.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah! What did you think was gonna happen?”  
“I don’t know… I just really want to talk to him right now, but I can’t find him anywhere.”  
“That’s probably for the best.”  
“Garrett, please. You know where he is. Just tell me, I need to talk to him.”  
“Maybe he doesn’t want to. Can you blame him?”  
“Of course not, but… please just tell me where he is.”  
“What do I get out of that?”  
“I’ll owe you one?”  
“Sounds good. He is in the storage unit.”  
“Wow, thanks.”  
“I’ll hold you to that!”

She nodded, and headed over to the storage unit.  
When Amy got in front of the doors, she hesitated for a second. She wasn’t sure of what she was going to say exactly, or how he was going to react once she pushed the doors. She was scared, to be honest. But she had to do it, for both of their sake.  
So she pushed the doors, and there he was in front of her, in the very place they stood in when she told him she didn’t want to marry him. And they looked at each other, in silence, for a little bit, because it was the first time they found themselves alone in months, and they weren’t sure of what they were supposed to say. Amy started the conversation, as he continued to put stuff on the shelves.

“Hi.”  
“Hi.”  
“How are you?”  
“I’m fine. You?”  
“I’m fine too.”  
“Good.”

The conversation stopped, and he didn’t look at her, and she couldn’t stand it.

“Listen, I’m sorry. For everything. I probably should have said it before but… I don’t know. I’m just- I’m sorry.”  
“Okay.”  
“Okay? That’s it?”  
“What do you want me to say, exactly?”  
“I don’t know, just more than okay. I thought that this was what you wanted?”  
“Who told you that?”  
“No one! I just assumed that you needed an apology or something.”  
“I don’t need that. I’m fine now.”  
“That’s not true.”  
“How would you know? You’re not here anymore.”

She didn’t know what to answer, and he fell silent for a second before continuing.

“How are the kids?”  
“They’re good. They told me to tell you that they miss you. I miss you.”  
“What are you doing?”  
“What does that mean?”  
“You can’t do that.”  
“Do what?”  
“Tell me that you miss me, that’s not fair.”  
“Wh-”  
“You’re the one who left, you don’t get to miss me. If you really did miss me, you would have texted, or called, anything, I don’t care. But you didn’t.”  
“I wanted to.”  
“Then why didn’t you?”  
“I didn’t think you wanted me to.”  
“All I’ve done for the past few months was stare at your phone number and ask myself if I should delete it or use it. I’ve missed you every single day since you left, I have been deeply miserable, and the reason I was avoiding you all day was because I can’t stand to look at you, because everytime I do I can feel my heart being shattered all over again. So please, do not come here and tell me that you miss me, because you have no idea the things you put me through since you left.”  
“I’m sorry. I really am.”  
“It doesn’t matter anymore, Amy. We don’t exist in each other’s lives anymore, let’s leave at that.”

After saying that, he left the room, heading outside. Walking by her without even looking at her. She stood there for a bit, hating the fact that they were both hurting so much. They used to be the best couple they knew. So perfect for each other that even Jonah’s mom divorced his dad because she wanted what they had. And now they had nothing, and she hated that. He was her best friend, her whole life, like a second father to her kids, a man she could have seen herself marry because she wanted to, and not because she had to. But she threw it all away because she was scared. She couldn’t make the same mistake twice, not after the pain they both went through for the past few months.  
In reality, she had thought about this moment for months. She thought about what she would do once she saw him again, and she could only think of one thing to do in the moment. He was right, she knew where to find him. 

She stopped thinking and followed Jonah outside, but she couldn’t find him. She was in the parking lot, under the pouring rain, calling Jonah, until he showed up behind her, dry as a bone. 

“Amy, what the hell are you doing? You’re gonna get sick!”  
“I need to tell you something.”  
“Come inside first.”  
“No, I have to say this. Jonah, I’m sorry but I missed you. I really did. I have dialed your number countless times, wondering if I should call you and make up. I tried so hard not to think about you, not to dream about us reuniting. I have been listening to sad music in the car every morning on my way to work because it’s the only kind of music I can listen to without picturing us singing in the car together. Sometimes I even listen to what you listen to on our shared Spotify account. I haven’t even deleted the pictures of us on my phone yet, because if I do that it means that everything is over, forever. So instead I just look at them, for hours, reminiscing the past. But I can’t do that anymore. Jonah, I love you. I love you so much, and I want to be with you, forever. And I hope that this is still what you want too because I- I want to marry you.”  
“Are you-”  
“I’m proposing to you. Jonah Simms, will you marry me?” Screamed Amy, the sound of her voice being covered by the rain.

They looked at each other for 30 seconds, until he walked over to her, under the rain, grabbed her face and kissed her, and they both had a feeling of relief as their lips touched, a feeling of comfort, something special, that same feeling they both had when she kissed him before telling her she was pregnant, like something long overdue that they couldn’t wait to do again. They kissed as if the world was going to end, and if they had to die then this was the way they wanted to go, like what they felt during the tornado. Everything that they lived and felt for each other, all in that one kiss. The rain was falling on them so much it looked like they had just gotten out of the shower with their clothes on and Jonah’s perfect hair was ruined. But they didn’t care, nothing mattered anymore but them.  
His hands still cupping Amy’s face, he stopped the kiss, looked at her deep in the eyes and said, with his whole chest: 

“Amy Sosa, I will marry you.”

Her smile turned into a laugh, he smiled as well. He was happy again, she made him happier than anyone else could, and he made her feel that way too. They kissed again, and then hugged. They missed each other so much that letting go wasn’t even an option anymore.  
“I’m never letting you go again.” Said Jonah.  
“I’m never leaving again.”  
“Do you promise?”

She separated from the hug, looked at him in the eyes, and said “I promise.” He smiled, kissed her forehead, then her lips. He then suggested that they get out of the rain before they got sick, and she quickly accepted. 

Hand in hand, they walked back inside the store, a ridiculous smile on both of their faces, knowing that they were finally doing it right, that they were going to be happy together, forever.


End file.
